Un 11 De Marzo
by Kamy-Magic
Summary: Ella siempre tomaba el tren de las 7:00 am, todo con tal de ver ese par de ojos esmeralda que la cautivaron desde la primera vez. Nunca se atrevió siquiera a hablarle, hasta ese hermoso 11 De Marzo


****

**_Ninguno De Los Personajes Me Pertenece (Por Desgracia... Lo Que Haria Yo Con Edward Jojo) Son Propiedad De Stephenie Meyer Yo Solo Los Tomo Prestados Para Divertirme Un Rato._**

* * *

Summary: Ella siempre tomaba el tren de las 7:00 am, a pesar de que la hora de entrada a su trabajo era a las 10:00. Todo con tal de ver ese par de ojos esmeralda que la cautivaron desde la primera vez. Nunca se atrevió siquiera a hablarle, hasta ese hermoso Jueves 11 De Marzo.

* * *

**Un 11 Marzo**

Las mariposas inexistentes de su estomago revolotearon mientras el tren de las siete de la mañana paraba en la estación a la espera de que los pasajeros subieran o bajaran.

Aferro su bolso con fuerza, mientras sentía sus mejillas colorarse sin razón aparente. Sin embargo ella sabía perfectamente que existía una razón, una razón con ojos esmeralda y todos los atributos necesarios para ser comparado con un perfecto Dios griego.

Respiro profundamente en un vano intento de controlarse, mientras sus pies la dirigían al mismo asiento que tomaba desde semanas atrás, cuando tuvo que llegar antes a su trabajo y visualizo su figura. Aun no sabía si agradecer o maldecir ese día, el día en que su corazón vibro de emoción con tan solo verlo. Sin darse cuenta analizo cada uno de sus gestos; desde su mirada inexpresiva siempre hacia el frente, hasta su elegante pose, grabándolos con fuego en su memoria.

Como siempre, ese día ocupo el asiento que estaba justo al frente del suyo, un pequeño suspiro escapo de sus labios, mientras observaba su reflejo en la ventana. Frustrada tomo un mechón de su "aburrido, lacio y castaño" cabello y lo coloco detrás de su oreja. Tal vez si fuese más linda, si su rostro no fuese tan pálido y sus facciones tan simplonas, se atrevería a hablarle, a pregúntale su nombre, a donde iba o incluso se conformaba con preguntarle sobre la hora con tal de conocer su voz, pero no. Ella era simplemente ella, solamente Isabella Swan.

– Si tan solo fuera rubia – soltó en un murmuro evocando la imagen de su hermosa prima Rosalie.

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista_

_Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista_

_Tendría el valor, de cruzar el vagón_

_Y preguntarte quien eres._

Rosalie sin duda no tendría problemas con eso, su mera presencia en ese vagón haría que todos los varones voltearan admirando su belleza. Pero a ella no, a pesar de que de lunes a viernes se esmeraba en estar lo más linda posible para él, ni siquiera ganaba una mirada de su parte.

Hoy era uno de esos días, los días en que le ponía mayor empeño a su apariencia, cosa que nunca había hecho, solo se conformaba con estar presentable y cómoda, nada de atraer a los hombres, por muchos regaños y pelear que esto le causará con su mejor amiga Alice. Pero ahora todo era diferente, por el se levantaba más temprano con el fin de verlo, tardaba en peinarse el triple del tiempo que usualmente le dedicaba a su cabello y ni hablar del dilema diario del que ponerse. Por el llevaba esa falda que había jurado nunca usar hasta el cansancio. Por el usaba esa incomoda capa de rímel en sus pestañas. Por el llevaba esa ajustada blusa, que a pesar de no mostrar nada, se ceñía como un guante a la parte superior de su cuerpo. Todo por él.

_Te sientas enfrente_

_Y ni te imaginas,_

_Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita,_

_Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal_

_Se inundan mis pupilas._

"Insignificante" se decía, pero como no sentirse a sí, sí a unos cuantos metros tenia a la perfección encarnada, a pesar de lo estudio atentamente durante semanas no le encontró defecto alguno. "Simplemente perfecto", demasiado para ella, más incluso de lo que le estaba permitido soñar.

Pero aun así, no podía negarse el placer de verlo todas las mañanas enfundado en ese elegante traje y con un café en la mano que sorbía en pequeños tragos, tal como ella deseaba que sorbiera su alma en un beso.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron intensamente ante semejantes pensamientos. Como era posible que un hombre que ni siquiera conocía despertara sentimientos dormidos en ella, que ni siquiera sus antiguos novios habían conseguido.

- Ni Jacob ni James tenían un cuerpo y rostro tan espectacular – se dijo a sí misma – Ese hombre podría convertir en una depredadora sexual hasta a una monja – Ahogo una pequeña risita ante su comentario.

_De pronto me miras_

Sus mejillas automáticamente se sonrojaron, cuando su mirada choco con la penetrante mirada esmeralda del ladrón de sus suspiros.

_Te miro y suspiras_

Era casi hipnótico, su mirada la atraía como las abejas a la miel. Era tan poderosa que sentía que llamaba cada fibra de su cuerpo, cada rincón de su alma.

Cerró los ojos, encontrando así la única escapatoria de esa poderosa atracción, sintiéndose mareada al darse cuenta de que por varios segundos olvido respirar.

_Yo cierro los ojos_

Armándose de un valor que no creía tener en el momento, abrió los ojos lentamente, solo para ver de nuevo su perfil inexpresivo ver hacia el frente.

_Tú apartas la vista_

- 1, 2,3, vamos Bella, recuerda como respirar, 3, 2,1 – inhalaba y exhalaba pausadamente con el fin de acostumbrar a sus pulmones a recibir oxigeno de nuevo.

_Apenas respiro_

- Debo verme como una estúpida – se dijo al notar que el sonrojo aun no disminuía. Sin embargo, su mente evoco la potente mirada del hombre de sus sueños y sintió su cuerpo vibrar de emoción.

_Me hago pequeñita_

_Y me pongo a temblar_

Una estación mas y llegaría a su destino, este era el momento más doloroso de su día, cuando bajaba del tren con el corazón latiendo furiosamente y todo su cuerpo clamando por estar cerca de él. Siempre con el miedo de tal vez no volverlo a ver.

Siempre era la misma rutina, de lunes a viernes rezaba por volverlo a ver una vez más, animándose siempre a que algún milagro ocurriría y se atrevería a hablarle, pero no. Todos los días bajaba acobardada ante tanta belleza.

_Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes_

_Como las golondrinas del poema de Becker_

_De estación a estación de frente tu y yo_

_Ahí viene el silencio._

El repique de un teléfono retumba por todo el vagón. El "Dios Griego" como lo ha nombrado ella, se mueve en su asiento y saca un pequeño artefacto plateado.

- Edward Cullen – responde con voz profunda y ella siente sus rodillas temblar. Una voz perfecta para un ser perfecto. Su voz sigue inundando el vagón, mientras ella sigue perdida escuchando cada una de sus palabras, sintiéndolas hacer eco en su corazón.

El hombre cuelga el teléfono y ocurre lo que jamás creyó ser capaz.

_Y entonces ocurre_

_Despiertan mis labios_

_Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando_

- Ed.. Edward – susurra sin darse cuenta siquiera de que sus labios cobraron vida – Edward Cullen –

Su rostro gira hacia la castaña con el asombro impreso en su rostro. Sus ojos chocolate se humedecen a causa de la vergüenza y siente su cara arder.

_Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta_

_Y me quiero morir_

En ese momento desea tanto desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, un par de lagrimas escapa y sus labios tiemblan si control a causa de la cobardía. Jamás creyó tener el valor de hablarle, de mirarlo directamente siquiera, sin embargo, sus labios acababan de traicionarla.

_Pero el tiempo se para_

Algo llama su atención y no puede evitar levantar la mirada, algo moviéndose, acercándose a ella.

Sus ojos no pueden creer lo que ven, y literalmente su corazón dejo de latir a causa de la impresión.

El hombre que durante tanto tiempo admiro en silencio está a solo un paso, enfocando sus penetrantes ojos verdes en ella.

Una sonrisa torcida baila en sus labios deslumbrándola, dejándola totalmente aturdida y perdida.

_Y te acercas diciendo_

– ¿Puedo sentarme? – Su varonil voz inunda cada rincón del vagón.

Su respiración se vuelve irregular, y con las manos temblando retira su bolso que ocupaba el asiento de al lado, mientras asiente torpemente con la cabeza.

El, con un gesto galante se coloca a su lado observándola fijamente, atravesándola con su potente mirar.

– Es injusto – dice mientras suelta una pequeña sonrisa – Llevo tanto tiempo abordando este tren con el fin de conocerte, pero nunca me atreví, ahora tu sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo –

Ella lo mira fijamente, esto era irreal. Era imposible lo que sus oídos escuchaban, seguramente despertaría y se daría cuenta de que esto solo era un doloroso sueño.

_Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_

– Todas las mañanas tomo este tren con el fin de verte una vez más, ni siquiera me deja cerca de mi trabajo – continua ante el silencio de la castaña – Demonios, nunca me había puesto tan nervioso al hablarle a una dama.

_Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren_

– Debo estarte incomodando, discúlpame – hizo el intento de levantarse, sin embargo una melodiosa voz la detuvo.

– Isabella, Isabella Swan – sus mejillas sonrosadas le parecieron realmente encantadoras – Y también tomo este tren con el fin de verte – su rubor se encendió aun más.

Su sonrisa torcida relampagueo con más intensidad en sus labios, dejándola sin aliento.

_Y ya estamos llegando_

_Mi vida a cambia_

– No puedo creerlo, cuánto tiempo he dejado escapar por inseguridad – se permitió acercarse unos milímetros más a la castaña – Tanto tiempo que pude aprovechar para conocerte –

Sus ojos brillaban de emoción, las mariposas de su estomago revoloteaban sin cesar y sentía su corazón a punto de explotar a causa de la emoción. Nunca se borraría de su memoria, ese hermoso y especial **Jueves 11 De Marzo**.

_Un día especial este 11 de marzo_

Las carcajadas de un bebé ante los mimos de su pequeña hermana, asientos atrás, transmiten una felicidad que los embarga por completo.

– Bueno Isabella Swan – tomo su mano y la llevo a sus labios para besarla caballerosamente – Un verdadero placer –

_Me tomas la mano llegamos a un túnel_

– Solo Bella – susurra sin pensar, y al instante su rostro se torna rojo – Mis, mis amigos me llaman Bella –

– No existe nombre más perfecto para usted mi hermosa dama – Su corazón hace lo que creyó imposible, acelero sus palpitaciones.

_Que apaga la luz_

Un extraño sonido inunda el lugar, seguido de un fuerte sacudimiento. Ambos tratan de sostenerse de sus asientos, sin embargo los movimientos del vagón son demasiado bruscos y no cumplen con su objetivo.

Ella no sabe ni donde se encuentra el piso, el tren parece girar y antes de poder agarrarse de algo su cabeza impacta fuertemente contra una de las ventanas.

Todo acaba. No sabe si segundos, días o semanas después de que comenzó. Solo sabe que el dolor de su cabeza es insoportable y varias partes del cuerpo le punzan dolorosamente.

Un silencio mortal inunda el lugar. Ya no se escuchan risas de bebes, ni mimos de pequeñas niñas, no gritos, no llanto… nada.

Se arrastra lentamente por entre los escombros de lo que antes era el vagón, hasta que da con él. Su pierna parece estar atascada entre las ruinas y varias partes de su cuerpo sangran.

– Edward – lo llama sin voz

_Te encuentro la cara_

_gracias a mi manos_

A pesar de que su voz fue débil, el abrió los ojos al instante. La observo detenidamente, recorrieron su rostro ensangrentado y la herida de su frente que no dejaba de sangrar.

– Oh Dios mío – dijo mientras veía a su alrededor, para volver a fijar su vista en ella – Resiste – grito con desesperación mientras veía como poco a poco la castaña perdía fuerzas.

El valor se apodera de ella, sus manos temblorosas se dirigieron a su rostro, se inclino vacilante y acaricio sus labios con los de él.

_Me vuelvo valiente_

_y te beso en los labios_

El dolor cada vez se hace más insoportable, su cabeza parece querer estallar y los latidos de su corazón son cada vez más débiles.

– No me dejes por favor – suplica el – por favor Bella no me dejes, te quiero, más de lo que creí, más de lo que imagine sentir por una mujer, eres el amor de mi vida, aquel que durante tanto tiempo he buscado – lagrimas acarician el rostro de ambos – no me abandones por favor –

_Dices que me quieres_

– Lo siento, realmente lo siento – dos gruesas lagrimas escapan por última vez de sus ojos – también te quiero –

_Y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón_

**.**

**.**

**.**

5 años han pasado ya, sin embargo el lo recuerda día a día. Aun tiene el dolor a flor de piel y mil y un veces reniega haber sido uno de los sobrevivientes. Todas las noches revive ese hermoso pero fatídico 11 De Marzo, en el que conoció y perdió, al que sería el amor de su existencia.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dedicado a todas aquellas personas; hombres, mujeres, niños, amigos, esposos, amantes, confidentes, hermanos, padres, hijos. Seres humanos con sueños, anhelos y un mañana por el cual vivir y que injustamente perdieron la vida aquel fatídico Jueves 11 de Marzo.

* * *

**Notas De Autora:** Se que hay varias historias basadas en los atentados del 11 de Marzo ya publicadas, sin embargo no quise desperdiciar esta historia que comencé desde hace ya tiempo (cuando escuche por primera vez la canción) y que hasta hoy pude terminar gracias a las vacaciones.

Quiero aclarar que no he leído ninguna de las historias basados en este trágico evento, debido a que no quería desviar mi idea principal, o que sin darme cuenta, robara - por así decirlo - varias ideas de las otras historias.

Soy mexicana (orgullosamente) sin embargo, estos terribles atentados me dolieron hasta la medula, puesto que finalmente lo que se perdieron fueron vidas humanas, vidas inocentes. Que sin importar su Nacionalidad, Religión, Sexo, Edad, Ideales... tenían el derecho a vivir, derecho que les fue vilmente arrebatado.

Ningún Ser Humano Tiene El Derecho De Quitarle La Vida Al Otro, Puesto Que Dejamos De Ser Hombres Y Nos Convertimos En Monstruosas Bestias.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y no olviden dejar un comentario, puesto que sus críticas me hacen crecer.

Con Amor

**Kamy Magic**


End file.
